kidnapped
by JEZEBELL 4EVER
Summary: This is a story about a girl how got kidnaped by SCORPIA and how she found her to be a member of K-unite with her 'uncle' Will be about alex too.( Scorpio is Afrikaans so this is how she may talk since I'm afrikaan too.)
1. Chapter 3

_I rewrote the story because I didn't like the other one that much, but I do hope this is better._

Chapter 1: The woods

The years here was great and I was dreading the day that I must betray them, they just marked me as their own. The next thing I knew I was in a holding cell being wiped and other torture tools were tested out on me by non other then doctor Three. They were searching for info on MI6 on day 123, I saw my window of opportunity and took it.

I was running through the woods in Wales somewhere, but I kept thinking about hoe I got here. I was tired and the tattoo that those bastards gave me is still hurting like hell. It all stated with me turning to MI6,betraying SCORPIA and in forming '6 of their plans were. I got sold out by a mole in side '6, but really did they think I would just roll over after they kidnapped me in the hospital when I when to visit my friend and then they threatened my family and few friend. Later after agreeing to work for them( don't judge I didn't have a chose) I got to meet Yassen( my mentor, but he felt like an uncle) and Alex whom convinced me to turn to '6 and betray THEM.

I think you want to know about the tattoo. Well Three gave it to me before I was classified as a traitor to show I was whit them. After they found out and tortured me I run. I run past a tattoo paler and asked them to tattoo this for my under the scorpion: κρατήσει σχετικά με την καταπολέμηση γραπτή( keep on fighting). I called '6 for orders they send me a map to get to my safe house ... I hope. And that is how I find myself running in the woods lost, but after running a few more hours I stumble to a camping site by the looks of it for eight men. There were only one man there at the moment I run out of his blind spot and let blackness over take me once I saw he was working for the government. I felt him picking me up and putting me in a sleeping bag.

I woke up to somebody cleaning my wounds and face, I slowly opened my eye's and the boy in front of me yelled at me for being here, but before I could yell back a man yelled at him for yelling at while I'm down for the count. Finally I opened my mouth and yelled:" ALEX THERE IS A MOLE IN SIDE '6 THEY SOLD ME OUT OF A TRAITOR SO SHUT UP. THE TATTOOS, MY BODY HURT LIKE HELL AND I CAN'T FIND YASSEN."

"Agent Knight, calm down. YASSEN GET YOU TAIL IN HERE SCORPIO IS FREAKING OUT."

"Scorp, I'm glad to see you I was on my way to get you out mys... They marked you as one of their own and YOU ADDED TO IT." Yassen yelled

"Yeah, who is the men behind you and were am I?"

" SAS unit k. Wolf is the leader and is best at hand to hand combat. Eagle is a hyper active two year old and the sniper, snake the medic and can disarm any alarm system, Fox is our language and communication specialist and he found you..."

I turned a pretty shade of pink and said my thank you's to him. He is really cute I thought.

"I'm Cub they don't know much about me and Yassen is Hunter and they know more about him then me. You are well we'll see." Alex said

I tried to get up, but was hit with an alarming amount of pain. Fox helped me to lay down and told me to let Snake look were the pain came form it turn out I was shot in the shoulder. Snake took the bullet out, wrapped it tightly and told me to sleep.

That night I woke up from a nightmare and all my walls came crushing down. I started crying and then I came the realisation that i was crying into some bodies chest, but I felt save in said person's strong arms. Looked up seeing Fox he smiled at me and tried to comfort me. Looked for Yassen and realized that he and Cub have the one tent, Wolf and Snake the other one and Eagle got the last one.

"How old are you Scorp?"

"In about a week sixteen. How old are you Foxy?"

"I'm nineteen."

"HA I KNEW YOU WERE NOT OLDER THEN ME FOXY."

"A. ONLY SCORP GET'S TO CALL ME FOXY AND B. YOUR ..."

" FOX AND EAGLE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND SO IS THE REST." Wolf yelled I got scared and moved closer to Fox and held on to him as if he was my last life line. With all the shouting everybody came to inspect. What Yassen saw first was me crying my self to sleep in Fox's arms and holding him as my life line.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER." Yassen yelled

"I was sleeping she woke me by screaming stuff like 'I know nothing leave me three.' I walked to her picked her up onto my lap and hugged her tightly to my chest and let her cry while I tried to clam her. THEN THIS IDIOT CAME IN WHEN I SAID..."

"Foxy please don't yell it scare my they... they kept yelling at me for not knowing the answer."

"Okay Scorp, I'll stop yelling. As I was saying he came in as I said I was nineteen and she started crying and holding me as a last lifeline when Wolf came in and started yelling."

"I have one question then Wolf can ask away. Okay why is she calling you Foxy if you almost killed Eagle about it?"

"I like when she calls me that." It was his turn to turn the nice shade of pink.

"How do you have two years of serves if you are nineteen now you allowed to join the army."

"Well my orphanage gave me two options. One get thrown into the system or two join the army. I joined the army and because at that time I didn't care about my life and were good at what I did I got pulled up to the SAS."

"Orphanage Fox were do you stay if we are on leave?"

"I work for MI6 too."

They were silent, but everybody knows it is calm before the storm


	2. Chapter 2

**They were silent, but everybody knows it is calm before the storm**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""

Chapter 2: bonding(Fox and wolf's past)

_Nobodies POV_

"Dad say something please. Don't be mad I tried to protect Scorp or that I work for MI6."

"Benjamin, was I ever mad at you for protecting someone? I am how ever mad that you lied to me and the men about MI6."

"Uhmmm... Wolf you told us you don't know the kid."

"Eagle, Ben's my kid so yeah I lied about that."

"Shhhhh. Guys Scorp is asleep."

"Must I take her for you so you can sleep?"

"No!" She stirred a bit and Fox felt guilty for yelling.

"I'll be fine I promise."

"Night dad, Hunter, baby brother and big brothers."

"Night Fox." K replied

Just before Fox went to sleep he smiled down at Scorpio and said "I love you."

_Scorpio's POV_

"I love you." somebody say, but I felt save for the first time in years. I shifted and got a comfy spot. I drifted into a dreamless sleep. Around two o'clock in the morning I stopped feeling safe. I woke up and didn't see Fox any were. I slowly made my way to Wolf and Snakes tent. I woke Wolf by shaking him awake.

"Huh?"

"I can't find Fox I know he feel asleep behind me last night." my voice cracked at the end as I were at the edge of crying. Wolf hold me tight I almost felt as safe with him as with Fox.

"Came here Scorp, let's get back to you tent then you can sleep."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""

I tries to sleep, but I kept thinking 'what if I never see him again'. Finally I gave up and asked Wolf how he became Fox's dad and how Fox got into the SAS.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""

_Wolf's just talking_

When he was two his parents died and my mom took him in until the age of sixteen. On my twenty-first birthday he was very happy daddy got into the SAS. I am his uncle, but he called me dad ever since my brother his dad died. A year later my mom died in a plane crash. Ben almost got thrown into the system, because my unite was deployed in Iraq. I came back two weeks later only to find no Ben and mom at home. I took the photo of us, we took just before I left to the police to file a missing person report, but when I showed him the picture I got a sad smile and he told me every thing. With my whip, stab and bullet wounds I ran in my SAS uniform to the orphanage. All my wounds were open and my uniform bloody by the time I got there. Ben saw me and yelled Daddy louder then my drill sarge at that time. He saw my bloody uniform and asked if I were going to die I hugged him and said no. The main lady at the orphanage came to see how's dad showed up...

...Start flash back...

"How are you?"

"James Daniels. SAS unit leader of k-unit. Ben go play a bit while we talk."

"Okay daddy."

"How are you of him?"

"His uncle, but he called me dad since his parents died." "And you want to look after him?"

"YES."

"Look at you, you can't look after you self."

"I was tortured in Iraq the medic patched me up. I ran here, because I don't want to lose MY SON."

"You said your his uncle."

"Yes, but his like a son to me. Do you know what it is like for a teen to have a ten year old at the gate at your school crying for his daddy to show up, because the children were hurting him because he had no parents?"

"No. Get him he'll have to chose."

...End flash back...

"...he did get two options to get into the system or go with me. He chose me and getting in to the SAS thanks to the sarge."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""

_Scorpio's POV_

"Darn Wolf you guys had it bad."

"How did you get into this dark world."

"It all started ... Fox what happened."

"I ran in to a doctor three when I went for a walked. He gave me a message when I didn't want to tell him were you were."

"Fox I'm...I'm the resign you got torture. I'm not good for you."

"Scorp, please don't beat your self up about it."

"Benjamin Daniels the message."

"Oh yeah."

...Flash back...

Beware of those who you love they will get hurt, take your boyfriend your lifeline as proof. Your boyfriend's father is next we will start with that Eagle fellow and end with little Eaglet.

...Flash back...

"Fox, let me clean your wounds please."

I cleaned his wounds and a lot of hisses and ouch's could be heard.

"Scorp, I know I know you for just a day, but will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love that."

"Scorp, your story."


	3. Chapter 3(the real)

"Scorp, I know I know you for just a day, but will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love that."

"Scorp, your story."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Chapter 3: bonding(Scorpio's past)

_Scorpio's POV_

...Start Flash back...

I walked into the hospital,It smelled all sanitised and other hospital stuff...I hated hospitals and the smell. I walked to the front desk and I asked an old Japanese woman were Alican Hazel Radulfa's room was.

"She is in room 193,right down the hall on your left side. You family visiting?".I looked down the hall it was strangely very quite...very quiet...to quite."Are you okay ma'm?"The old woman asked with wide eyes."Uumm...yeah. I'm fine thank you"I reassured her. I stood there and the woman stood up."Follow me ,young lady".We started walking down the long white hall. Only the sound of the woman's shoes on the cold hard floor.

...End flash back...

"...Something felt strange but then we walked past Al's room and she lead me to the supply closet and she drugged me. I woke up in Venice. Three took me to a meeting with Yass, he told me Yass is my mentor so then I betray them and MI6 send me over here."

"Darn that's bad... And they... tortured you?." Wolf asked

"Yeah, can we go to sleep? I believe that we must go back to camp tomorrow. Do any of you have contact with the sarge?"

"Yeah, here."

Fox was asleep on my lap snoring away so Wolf stood up and gave it to me.

"Sargent, it's agent Knight from MI6. I'm with K-unit. We ran into some trouble and Foxy got hurt. We are on our way back to camp tomorrow."

"Agent Knight, you are in the K-Unite and your code name is...?"

"Sarge her name is Scorpio..."

"Scorp,what happened?"

"Wolf.. how was that?"

"Fox sir, he is very protective over Scorp and the other way around."He looked over to me and Fox.

"Daddy,I feel hurt. Scorp do you know your pretty?"

"Wolf.. to who is Fox talking to?"

"Scorp and me. We believe he have a concussion. He is talking a bit crazy."

We were up early and moving back to camp. Fox didn't look much better but will have help in a few hours. We walked in silence until Fox said:

"Daddy I'm hurt and dizzy and I feel like sleeping, but Scorp is keeping me awake."

"Foxy it's for the best I said."

"Benjamin Daniels you got hurt and need to stay awake. Scorp is just trying to help you son."

"But daddyyyyy."

"No!keep on talking to Eagle and Scorp."

"Yes dad."

"Dad?" Asked Snake and Cub. They didn't listen to Wolf when he told us. Stupid unit.

"Scorp?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you can make it through the camp without me."

"I will I made it through SCORPIA,didn't I?"

"Yes, daddy will you look after Scorp?"

"Yes. We are here let's get my boy to the infirmary."

"Your boy. Wolf is Fox your son?"

"Yes Jag he my son."

We left a confused J-unite behind I vow to kick the shit out of them as soon I may fight them

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

In the infirmary Wolf and I walked the entire room twice with worried faces before we were given any news about Fox.

"He have a concussion, but he's other injeries looks like a docter looked at them not Snake. How did it?"

"Scorp, did sir my son will be fine, right."

"Yeah."

The sarge walked in and told us we need to train. First was hand to hand combat against J-unite. Jag as leader of J got to chose who to fight he chose the girl. Wolf yelled at him if he hurt me to much he will fight him. After about a minute Frog said in the fight he got three broken ribs, six brused and a concussion. Wolf just staired and I asked what was next.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Report to the Sargent.

Hand to hand: held her gounds in both one on one and group fighting

Shoting: Shots like Hunter and Cub.

Eagle: I'm proud she will be in our unit. She almost know more then me in my sector, but she's willing to learn. She is like a little sister to me.

Wolf: Glad she is in my unite I'm proud of her. I'm finding I'm overprotective over her.

Snake: Know her medical stuff well. She is like a little sister to me

Fox: Can't writ in infarmary.

Cub: in a way her training was longer. She will be a great soldier

Hunter: Glad to see I trained her well.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" "

Sargent's POV

"I'm glad they will act like a family."

"Sir Hetty wants one of your srongest unites in a month in L.A."

"Ask Hetty if three assassion-MI6-soldiers pluse thery unite is fine?"

"Three assassions in camp,sir"


	4. Chapter 4

_Sargent's POV_

**"I'm glad they will act like a family."**

**"Sir Hetty wants one of your strongest unites in a month in LA."**

**"Ask Hetty if three assassin-MI 6-soldiers plus there unite is fine?"**

**"Three assassins in camp,sir"**

"Just do as I asked!"

"Sir."

3 minutes later

"Sir Hetty said it's fine, but sir three assassins. Who?"

"Hunter,Cub and Scorpio. Hunter will keep on training Scorpio and Cub will teach K-unite what he knows before they go to America and join NCIS."

"Sir. Who is this Scorpio?"

"New soldier the Daniels' are overly protective of."

"The Daniels'. Sir"

"Yes Wolf and his son Fox."

"Wolf have a son?"

"Yes. Now go inform k-unite of our plans."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

_Bat's POV_

I ran to the infirmary for two reasons. 1. I already made the Sargent mad and 2. I wanted to see this Scorpio fellow. I stepped in through the door and saw two people walking up and down. One was in SAS uniform from his size, muscles and growling I guessed it's Wolf. The other were a small,but messed up looking guy with long hair(the Sargent will make him shave it off). He turned to Wolf and said:"Wolfy, what if Foxy don't make it... Will you stop me from going to kill three and the last board member I missed?"

"No, I'll join you SCORPIA almost killed my boy. Do the tattoo still hurt?"

"Only a little after I took Jag down."

"Let the doc look please."

"Only if he do it here."

"Deal."

Wolf left to go find a doctor when Snake said he would like to see. He slowly removed his shirt, but I saw three shocking things. A Scorpio was in fact a girl. B. She were marked as a SCORPIA assassin and C. Snake didn't look worried as he saw the tattoos. Hunter came over and hit her on the head all she said was a slap in the face is insulting a slap to the head is a wake up call. Wolf got back and hit Hunter in the head and told him never to hit her again. The doc look shocked at the tattoos and asked her why she added to it. She replied 'cos she wanted to feel like it is her tattoo. He saw the bullet wounds and told her she dislocated her shoulder she and the rest of k-unite were taken to room number 193 she slowly backed into Eagle and started fighting him, Wolf saw the room number and pulled her up and told her to calm down nobody is going to take her this time.

"Promise,daddy."

"I promise Scorp."

I was thinking to myself what is a kid doing here. They walked in and I wait out side once they were done I made my way inside, big mistake Fox were having a panic attack as to why Scorpio was in hospital. Wolf told him every thing. Look I knew my friend was in the infirmary because a new soldier gave him three broken ribs, six bruised and a concussion. I knocked and entered. I told them what the Sargent told me and got a growl and a nice couple of words in a wide range of languages. Wolf asked why and she told him something about not just working for MI 6, but for NCIS both HQ's and if any of them see her body now they will yell at her. I was freaked out I didn't know how old she was. I can think that her employers will not be happy with her. She had two bullet wounds, a hell of a lot of whip wounds, two tattoos and a lot of knife marks she looked like a chopping board. The one that freaked me out the most was the scare that was across her heart. Wolf said he was not leaving the room.

"Why Wolf?"

" I promised her she will not be taken out hospital again."

"Wolf, do you know her story?"

"Yeah, Fox and I do."

"Dad,you need to start training."

"Okay, who of you idiots is staying?"

Hunter raised his hand and said he will then Cub can train them, when they came back he can give them a lecture about something. After that everyone left and I had to report to the Sargent's office

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

I knocked on the Sargent's door and waited for approval. Once I got it I went in.

"How did they take the news? It was badly, 'cos you took so long."

"Great sir, but there are three members of the team in the infirmary at all times."

"What!?"

"Fox and Scorpio all the time. Hunter in the day and Wolf at night. In the day Cub train the rest of K-unite and Hunter is giving Fox a ran down on what Scorpio know."

"How much can she know?"

"A lot sir. She have the official SCORPIA tattoo she work for MI 6 and NCIS in DC and LA. She made it with three torture her for 123 days and didn't give any thing up. She is the one who put Jag is in the infirmary. She get away with calling k-unit members:

Wolf: Wolfy/ daddy

Snake: no nick name

Eagle: Eages/ bird brain

Fox: Foxy

Cub: Cubby

Hunter: Yass

And Fox is planning a date for her." I rumbled off

He was about to say something when Frog ran in.

"Sir, please came see what is going on at the shooting range."

"Sure Frog show me."

We arrived at the shooting range to see all unites shooting practice was cancelled for K-unit only. We walked in to hear Cub tell Eagle his shooting is on his standards and to dissemble and assemble every gun in the range till he can do it eyes close. I was shocked that almost everyone was shooting like an assassin. Eagle the best then Wolf and Snake was now on Eagle's last standard. Snake, by the end was on the same standard the the rest. Cub chased him away to the infirmary to Scorpio and learn the rest torture tactics. Turns out Snake is learning medical treatment so they don't kill the guy and that they have more then one medic out in the field.

By the end of a month it was November. K-unit acted more like a family. K-unit was feared by everyone, 'cos of the improvment they made in there skills. The unites dynamics changed Fox and Scorpio disapeared a week into there stay at the infermary. They showed up at the end of November, all busted up and holding hands.

"Are you guys going out or what?!"

"We are married."

"You are what!?"

"MI 6 mission thought it was just for a cover it turned out to be real."

"Welcome to the Daniels family, but when did you get married?"

"A day after my b-day, on the 13th of November."

"And Fox's training?"

"Same training as me and and a bit of an upgraded level."

"What does that mean?"

"They have the last of SCORPIA training."

"YEP"

For the rest of the time if you messed with any one of k-unit you had everyone on you trail. Everyone was glad K-unit was leaving for two months today and everyone was glad. J-unit mines me tried to raid K hut only for them to land in the infirmary and left me lauthing. Sargent yelled at them for messing in K's hut, he was laughting when he came out.

"Call Scorp ask he how to reset the trap everyone is going to try and raid K's hut."


End file.
